Rescue
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: An AU. Faith is Sunnydale's only slayer, and when she meets a young blonde during one of her nightly patrols, her world starts to spin...
1. 1 Chance Meeting

Faith paused, closing her eyes for a moment and letting the cool night air fly past her eyelids. As she walked through the deserted cemetery, her only company was the sounds of crickets chirping, the crunch of leaves upon her footfalls and the millions of stars in the sky above her. She loved this time of day. The solitude, the quiet, the dark of the night lit up a little by the stars and moon above.

Her solace was broken, however when she heard a desperate scream not too far away.

"Help!" came the frightened, desperate scream of a young woman, which caused Faith's sharp slayer senses to kick in and she whipped around, staking the offending vampire in a single movement.

A smile on her face as the vampire dust fell to reveal a pretty blonde sitting on the ground looking back at her, Faith offered her hand to help the young woman up. Nervously, the young blonde settled her hand carefully in Faith's, allowing the brunette slayer to help pull her to her feet.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing out so late in a dark deserted place like this?"

Blushing, the young woman shrugged. "I… I was going home," she said, "thank you.. for saving me…"

"Faith."

"Faith," The young woman smiled, "I'm Buffy."

"Tough sounding name for a delicate petal like you." Faith commented flirtatiously, causing another, small blush from the blonde. "You're lucky I was here, Petal, otherwise he would've got you good. You could've been toast."

"Thank you." Buffy said quietly, her eyes falling to look at her feet.

Wistfully, Faith watched the young woman wander away into the night, lingering a few moments after her figure had disappeared before continuing on her nightly trek. After that chance meeting, Faith performed her duties almost robotically. Unusually, her thoughts were completely caught up in the young blonde she'd saved. She couldn't stop thinking about her. Her thoughts may stray, but they'd always return to the pretty blonde she'd met…


	2. 2 Something You're Not Telling Me

"It's you again," Faith said, as she staked a vampire to reveal the pretty blonde a few nights later.

The blonde swept her hair back from her face before smiling shyly at the brunette.

"Again?" she asked, confused. "Have I met you before?"

"Sure, Petal, a few nights back. You were almost toast then too," Faith said with a laugh, offering her hand to help her up.

"Well thank you for saving me life," Buffy said, her smile unwavering as she allowed Faith to help her up, "again."

* * *

Not too far away, Faith's friends were watching their dark slayer friend with the pretty young blonde.

"Woo!" Spike said, wiping sweat from his brow before melodramatically fanning himself a little with his hand. "Faith's got herself a looker!"

"Spike!" Angel said, playfully nudging his friend.

"What?" Spike asked defensively, looking back at Angel. "I can look, can't I?"

"I suppose, but she's certainly way too young for you."

Spike's shoulders slumped at Angel's words. "Oh rats! I thought I might have had myself some arm candy! Damn it!"

* * *

"You got yourself a looker, milady." Spike declared with a huge grin when Faith approached them later on.

"You think?" Faith asked casually, resting her arm on a nearby rock and beginning to lean against it.

"Oh she is one hot filly!"

"Spike, enough," Angel said seriously, giving his friend a warning look before turning to the brunette slayer. "Faith, be careful ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like her?" Angel asked.

"It's like Spike said. She's certainly attractive and I've got to admit, I can't stop thinking about her."

Spike's grin grew wider as he lightly shoved his friend. "Somebody's got it _bad_!"

"Hey!" Faith said, shoving him back. "How would you like it if I teased you about a girl you liked?"

"Anyway," Angel continued, "all I'm saying is be careful. Take care with her ok?"

* * *

Buffy appeared the next few nights on Faith's patrols and each time when Faith asked her what she was doing out so late, she'd always give the same answer.

"I'm going home."

* * *

"Faith," Angel said carefully as he stood with his friend watching the young blonde wander away for another night, "Faith, I don't think she's going home. I don't think she _has_ a home."

"What?" Faith asked disbelievingly, her eyes still locked on the increasingly distant figure that was Buffy.

"I don't think she has a home." Angel repeated. "Why else would she be wandering around, every night, _this_ late?"

"Good point." Faith agreed, "so why does she keep telling me that's where she's going?"

"Maybe she's afraid." Angel suggested.

"What's she got to be afraid of? I wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You kill vampires Faith." Angel pointed out.

"And you can be pretty intimidating sometimes." Spike added.

* * *

A small smile graced her lips for a brief moment as she heard the familiar voice crying out for help. Mindlessly, she staked the vampire and taking a breath, she knelt to Buffy's level, meeting her gaze.

"What're you doing out so late?" Faith asked with a smile.

"Going home." Buffy said, same as she always did.

"Really?" Faith asked, "Is that really where you're going?"

"Yes." Buffy answered, becoming defensive.

"You can tell me, Miss B, it's alright," Faith said kindly, "but is there something you're not telling me?"

Guilty, Buffy nodded and slowly met Faith's gentle gaze again.

"Look, I want you to come home with me tonight ok?"

Buffy nodded weakly. "Are you sure?" she asked timidly, "you don't have to… I don't want to…"

"Don't sweat it Miss B. You're coming with me ok? I don't want you wandering the streets. You don't deserve that."


	3. 3 I'll Take Care Of You

Faith was just about to leave the room a moment when Buffy spoke up.

"F-Faith…" she said quietly, slowly. It was lucky Faith had strengthened slayer senses, otherwise she wouldn't have heard her at all.

"What is it Miss B?" Faith asked gently, kneeling in front of where she sat on the lounge.

"Faith, there's something you should know. Before you agree to take me in," Buffy spoke slowly, and Faith could tell she was nervous.

Faith rose, sliding easily onto the lounge beside Buffy. She rested a gentle hand on Buffy's knee. She slowly, timidly met Faith's kind deep amber eyed gaze. There was no malice there. No hatred.

"What is it, Miss B?" Faith asked gently, her gaze unwavering as a small smile formed on her lips.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to… I'd hate to put you out… You don't have to do this…" As she spoke, Buffy's eyes fell to the floor, then returned to meet Faith's once more.

"Come on Miss B, you can tell me, it's alright. Nothing phases me, so what is it?"

"I'm…" Buffy started, beginning to shiver a little, "I'm… I'm pregnant Faith."

Faith's eyes grew a little wider. "Wow," she said breathlessly, "wow… ok." She said finally.

"You don't have to let me stay. I can go. Find somewhere else."

"It's alright, Miss B. I wouldn't have you anywhere else. Especially not given the situation," she took the young blonde's hand in hers, squeezing it gently as her eyes sparkled.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Sure as ever," Faith smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. So, how far along are you?"

"About two or three months I think," Buffy said, a weak smile gracing her lips at last.

"Well, I suppose that gives us seven or six months to get used to the idea huh?" Faith said brightly.

"Yeah, I guess it does.."

Faith rose at the knock on the door. "I'll be right back ok Miss B?" She said, her yet unbroken gaze still as kind as it had been when their eyes had first met that night in the cemetery all those weeks ago.

* * *

As Faith met Buffy's eyes again when she came back, this time with Spike and Angel in tow, she could tell their new company was making her nervous. "Buffy, this is Spike and Angel, my friends," she said with a smile that matched the kindness in her eyes. "Angel, Spike, this is Buffy, she's going to be staying with me."

Spike raised an eyebrow as he looked Buffy over. "This is the looker you found the other night isn't it?" he asked, turning to Faith.

"Yeah," Faith said slowly, looking at Buffy whose cheeks had coloured to a shade of red resemblant of a tomato. "Sorry Buffy," she said to the blonde, "don't you mind him. He's always… crude, inappropriate. Got no filter."

"You can tell him to shut up whenever you want," Angel spoke up.

Buffy relaxed, even laughing a little. "Ok, I will."

* * *

"I do really appreciate it, Faith. But, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Hey," Faith said gently, taking Buffy's hands in her own and looking into the green of Buffy's eyes. "I don't mind one bit. I could use a little company 'round here."

"What about Angel and Spike?" Buffy asked, "A baby won't be too much?"

"Angel and Spike? Oh, they don't come here all that much, they're sorta night owls," Faith said.

"I didn't want to say it, but now that you mention it, Spike did sort of look like a partier," Buffy said, making both herself and Faith laugh.

"And as for the little dude," Faith said, "I think it'll be kind of nice. I've got six or seven months to get used to the idea anyhow, and you know what?"

"What?"

Faith squeezed Buffy's hands a little more in her own as a smile graced Buffy's lips, "I'm going to make you a promise, right now, right here. I'll take care of you. Both of you. I promise."


	4. 4 The Tutor

"So what about school?" Faith asked.

"School?" Buffy asked, a little taken aback by the question. "Oh. I. Ah. I haven't been going."

"Well it'd be a little hard to go now I think," Faith said thoughtfully, "but there's this really smart kid where I go. She does tutoring I think. Would you like me to see if she'll tutor you?"

"If it's not too much," Buffy said.

"It's ok Miss B," Faith said, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Hey Red," Faith said casually, leaning against a locker near the small red headed girl.

"F-F-Faith.." the girl said weakly, her voice shaking, "what do you want?"

"I've got this friend," Faith said, relaxing her tough demeanour to something kinder, less intimidating. More how she was with Buffy, "I was wondering if you could help her out."

"What?" The red head asked.

"Tutor her."

"Sure, I mean… I guess I could."

"Great!" Faith said, effectively stopping the redhead's nervous babbling. "You can come home from school with me, meet her then."

"Sure…" the redhead said uncertainly, watching Faith as she wandered away.

* * *

"So, you must be Faith's friend," the redhead smiled uncertainly at Buffy.

"I'm Buffy," the blonde offered with a friendly, non-threatening smile.

"Hi Buffy, I'm Willow."

"That's a lovely name," Buffy commented as Willow proceeded to sit beside her, "it suits you."

Willow blushed a little. "Thanks."

"So, I heard you might need some help." Willow spoke after a while.

"Huh?"

"Tutoring."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed, the smile gone a moment before it returned to her face.

"Well, I can help with that. So, what do you think you'll need and maybe we could get started tomorrow."

"Everything," Buffy said, going on when she saw the confused look on Willow's face, "I don't go to school, and I haven't in a while."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

"She doesn't go to school apparently," Willow said, finishing telling her friends about her latest student.

"That's strange," commented Mr Giles, the community librarian, "it's pretty hard to get out of school. Good on for you tutoring her Willow."

"Hmm?"

"Education is very important," Mr Giles said, "if she's not going to school, at least she's getting a little from you."

"I wonder what she did," Xander said with a laugh.

"What?" Both Willow and Mr Giles turned to look at him.

"Well you did say it was pretty hard to get out of school, so she must have done something _real_ bad."

"Not necessarily," Mr Giles said thoughtfully, "don't make assumptions Xander. There might be something going on in the background that we don't know about. It's not our place to judge."

"If there is, you know, something going on, I'm glad I can help her," Willow admitted.


	5. 5 Let Me Be Your Rescue

**Just thought I'd mention this now, but this chapter does go a little deep into some Tara type stuff, so if that bothers you, it may be best to try and skip those parts if you can. Hope everyone likes it anyway!**

* * *

_1 month later_

Mr. Giles watched the young woman as she wandered around the library, looking a little lost.

* * *

"Hey sweetie." Another, stunning blonde haired, blue eyed teenager leaned over the counter, brushing Willow's lips briefly with her own. Willow didn't respond initially, instead following Mr Giles' gaze to the other blonde woman wandering around the library.

"Who's your friend Willow?" her girlfriend asked, slipping a gentle arm around her waist as she joined her.

"Hmm?" Willow asked, finally surfacing from her daze.

"Who's your friend?"

"Hmm?" Willow asked again, a smile forming on her lips as she looked into her girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes, "Oh. That, that's Buffy. She's one of my students."

"She looks like she might need help," Mr Giles said thoughtfully, beginning to make a move.

A hand on his forearm stopped the librarian and he turned back to see Willow smiling at him. "It's ok Mr Giles," she said, "I'll go."

* * *

"Hey Buffy," Willow smiled kindly at the blonde, who turned to face her at the sound of her name, "I didn't expect to see you here. What are you looking for?"

"Oh just a book," Buffy said casually.

"I could probably help you find it," Willow offered, "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"I was sort of looking for a…. name book," she said nervously as her cheeks coloured.

"Oh sure, right this way," Willow smiled, beginning to lead the way.

"Thanks Willow, I appreciate it," Buffy said, hesitant to follow Willow all the way back to the counter.

"No problem," Willow said her smile unwavering, "anytime. I'm always happy to help."

"I just…" Buffy said as Willow started to turn away, immediately coming back when Buffy spoke.

"I don't want them to judge me…"

"They're my friends," Willow said, following Buffy's uncertain gaze to see Xander, Mr Giles and her girlfriend, Tara gathered in a cluster around the borrowing counter, "and believe me, we're not the type to judge. Not like that. They won't judge you, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

Willow nodded, "yep, and if it makes you feel any better, I'll handle it for you."

"Could you?" Buffy asked, "I mean, would you mind?"

"Not at all," Willow said, beginning to lead Buffy back, "Mr. Giles taught me the system ages ago. I'm sort of like his apprentice." She smiled as she glanced back at Buffy, a mischievous, triumphant sparkle in her eye.

* * *

"She's… p-pregnant…" Tara said in surprise, having noticed the small bump Buffy sported on her abdomen as she'd left.

"Yeah," Willow said, following Tara's gaze, watching the girl as she left.

Tara shuddered, "I hate to think what happened… I mean, if it was anything like with my father…" she said, turning to look at the comforting emerald eyes belonging to her girlfriend, "Will, do you think we should go talk to her?"

"Maybe," Willow said thoughtfully, "she's been pretty quiet and from what Faith has said, I don't think she's opened up to her either. Maybe it would be a good idea."

* * *

"Hi Buffy," Willow smiled as she and Tara entered Faith's living room, taking a seat on the lounge opposite Buffy.

"Hi," Buffy said uncertainly, "I didn't think I had tutoring today."

"We don't," Willow confirmed, "but I just wanted to introduce you to Tara, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you Tara," Buffy offered the other blonde a weak smile, rising a little in order to shake hands.

"You too," Tara said, "I've heard a lot about you, Willow says you're a great student."

"I wish I could say the same," Buffy said, blushing at Tara's comment, "but Willow has kept pretty quiet about you."

"Sweetie," Tara said, smiling as she playfully nudged her girlfriend.

"What?" Willow asked, "you're my little secret. All mine."

"You're such a cutie," Tara said affectionately before kissing Willow's cheek.

* * *

Letting go of Willow's hand, Tara crossed the short space between her and Buffy as she sat beside her, concern washing over her face as she noticed the tears streaming down the blonde's face.

"We didn't mean to upset you Buffy," she said gently, "what's wrong?"

"We were supposed to be like that…" Buffy said quietly through sobs.

"We?" Willow asked, coming to sit on Buffy's other side.

"The baby's father," Buffy said, resting a hand on top of her small bump.

"What happened Buffy?" Tara asked, speaking again when Buffy stayed silent, "it's ok, you can tell us, we promise we won't tell, right Willow?" she asked, her eyes meeting her girlfriend's briefly as she searched them for a hint of promise.

Solemnly, Willow nodded. "You have our word Buffy."

"We were going out.. everything was fine and then he… I wasn't ready for that… When he found out I was pregnant, he blamed me… he said it was all my fault. I thought my parents would help, but my father kicked me out, saying how my little sister would never do something like that, and how dare I disgrace the family," Buffy explained slowly, the falling tears increasing in number as she went on, "Faith letting me… us, in has been the only shred of good I've had this whole time.." With that, Buffy broke down completely. Tara didn't press the issue about her family. She knew how powerless mothers could be with men like that, if that was the case. She'd seen it with her own mother.

"Hey, it's alright Buffy, hey," Tara said gently, rubbing her leg, "Could you get some tissues please sweetie?" she asked, looking over at her girlfriend, who nodded, getting up.

"Buffy, can I tell you something?" Tara asked. After a while, Buffy slowly, timidly met her eyes, looking like a scared child. Reminding Tara of the days before.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, her voice tear-stained.

"My father was a violent man," Tara began and Willow, having returned with tissues, squeezed her hand, knowing this was hard for her to talk about, "he used to hit me and my mother, all the time. He told me I was bad, and I believed him."

"Was?" Buffy asked weakly.

"He's not in my life anymore," Tara explained, "One day, my mother told me to run, she distracted him and I don't expect she'd still be here now. But I escaped, and I found Willow," she said, smiling across at her girlfriend, "my life is much better for it. You've got to know Buffy, it is not your fault, you didn't deserve that, and I'm just thankful, for you, that you got out."

"But how am I supposed to raise a baby on my own?" Buffy asked, getting teary again, "babies are supposed to come into places of love, and I don't have that."

Before Tara or Willow could answer, another voice spoke, "yes you do, Miss B," said Faith, and the girls looked up to see her kneeling before Buffy, "I love you, and I will help you. I will stay, you are not alone."

More tears fell as Buffy met Faith's gaze. "Really?" she asked weakly.

"I love you," Faith said again, rising a little to meet Buffy's lips, "and," she continued, looking into Buffy's eyes, "I love this baby," she said, kissing the bump before returning her eyes to Buffy's. "I will take care of you, and this baby, I promise, and I will love both of you. Let me be your rescue, Miss B."

"Ok," Buffy agreed tearfully.

"You know what," Faith said, taking Buffy's hands in her own, her eyes trained on Buffy's, unmoving, "this baby's daddy might not be around, but it doesn't need him."

"It doesn't?" Buffy asked.

"No," Tara confirmed.

"Not when it's got all of us." Willow finished with a smile.


	6. 6 Little Darl

"I never realised you felt that way about me," Buffy admitted later that night when the two of them were alone again, "I had no idea."

"Always", Faith said, a smile on her lips as she took Buffy's hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, "right from the moment I first saw you."

"Is that why Spike called me a looker?" Buffy asked curiously.

Now, for the first time since Buffy had known her, Faith was the one blushing. "Yeah, but like I said, he hasn't got a filter, don't you pay attention to him ok?"

"Ok, but can I laugh at him, cause he's kind of funny."

Faith's grin grew wider and she laughed at Buffy's comment, "sure."

"Faith, how is all of this going to work?" Buffy asked, "I mean, you and me, and then the baby…"

"Honey, we've still got six months until the little rascal arrives, so we've got plenty of time to figure out how we'll handle him,"

"Him?" Buffy interrupted, "what makes you think it's a him?"

"I don't know baby," Faith said, draping her arm around the blonde's shoulders, "just a feeling."

"What if it's a girl?"

"If it's a girl," Faith said, thinking, "if it's a girl, I'll love her just as much."

"Sorry sweetie. We got sidetracked," Buffy pointed out.

"We did too, so as for you and me, I will go however you want to ok Darl?"

Buffy nodded, a contented smile on her lips as Faith kissed her cheek before coming to meet her lips. "Ok," she said as they broke apart.

"Hey," Faith said suddenly, "that's what I can call him!"

"Who?"

"The little guy in there," Faith said, placing a gentle hand on Buffy's bump. "Little darl."

"Little darl," Buffy echoed, placing a hand on top of Faith's as she met her eyes, "I like it."

* * *

"How much did you hear today?" Buffy asked, breaking the long, content silence that had settled between them.

"Enough," Faith said simply, "but Tara was right you know Darl. You didn't deserve any of that. You didn't deserve to go through what you did. I wish I could've been there to take it in your place."

"Faith.." Buffy said slowly, interlacing their fingers together.

"You didn't deserve that," Faith repeated, "and I promise I'll protect you and little darl with all I've got."

"Faith, honey, you don't have to…"

Faith pressed her lips softly to Buffy's, stopping her words., "I want to baby, and if anyone hurts either of you, they'll have me to deal with, ok?"


	7. 7 Not Quite Ready

_Months later_

A smile formed across Buffy's lips as she wandered outside to the sounds of Faith's whistles. Her smile grew when she recognised the tune. _Here Comes The Sun_.

Looking up at her girlfriend, Faith smiled too. "Baby, you shouldn't be working, you need to rest," she said, taking a glass from Buffy.

"You're the one working Faith," she said, admiring the not quite completed crib Faith had been working on recently with the occasional help of Xander, though he wasn't here today.

"I promised I'd take care of you B," Faith said, "So that's what I'm doing." Taking Buffy's free hand in hers, she led her up to the little front porch and sat beside her on the outside swing. "There," she said, satisfied now, "that's more like it."

"How's it goin' in there little darl?" Buffy couldn't help but smile as Faith rubbed her bump, talking to the baby inside, "it's not long now. We can't wait to meet you."

"Oh, please don't remind me!" Buffy groaned.

Concerned, Faith rested a gentle hand on the blonde's forearm her eyes looking worriedly into Buffy's. "What's wrong baby?" she asked, resting her free arm across Buffy's shoulders.

"It's not even a month to go and the baby's nursery isn't even all painted yet.." Buffy would have gone on but for Faith's lips on her own. "There's still so much that's not done," Buffy simplified the long spill that had been in her head.

"Honey, I'm almost done with the crib, we've got nearly everything else and Xander and Willow and Tara all promised to help with finishing the nursery. It's all under control, so you can relax ok?"

Buffy nodded, falling softly into her girlfriend's side. For a long time, they just sat there on the outdoor swing with Faith simply holding Buffy.

* * *

"Hey Xander, Faith and I weren't expecting you for a few more hours," Buffy said in surprise when she opened the door to reveal the enthusiastic young man.

"Hey Xan-Man!" Faith said enthusiastically as she came up behind Buffy, "I was just heading out to finish the crib. Want to help me?"

"Sure!"

"I'll just be out the front if you need me babe," Faith said turning to her girlfriend and pecking her cheek, "you go easy on your Mummy ok little darl?" she said, rubbing the now rather profound bump before going to join Xander.

"Little darl?" he asked.

"That's what we've been calling it."

"Not little man?"

"We don't know that it's a boy," Faith said.

"Little princess?"

"or a girl."

"I thought you would have found out by now."

"B wanted to wait. Be surprised."

* * *

Faith poked her head in the door, causing Willow and Tara to turn back and look at her from the stairs, "Oh, will you watch her?" Faith asked, "make sure she takes it easy? I don't want her to over exert herself. It could be any day now, you know?"

"Sure," Tara said.

"No problem Faith!" Willow agreed brightly, now much more comfortable with the dark slayer than she had been in the past.

* * *

"This looks great Buffy!" Tara said with a smile as the three women stood in the middle of the room.

"Are you sure it's good enough for a baby?" Buffy asked, "I mean has it got everything it'll need?"

"What else _could_ it need?" Willow asked, causing the other two to laugh.

"I think the baby's happy with it too," Buffy laughed as the baby began a kicking storm.

A wave of pain and worry washed over the blonde's face suddenly and she grabbed onto Tara's arm, just about squeezing the life out of it.

"Buffy, Buffy what's wrong?" Tara asked, concern flooding her own features at the other woman's expression.

"It's the baby," Buffy said quietly, pressing her free hand to her bump, "something's wrong."

"Buff…" Willow started, looking from the slightly damp floor back up at Buffy, "I think we just got the nursery ready in time."

"Faith!" All three women screamed at the top of their lungs in unison.


	8. 8 Here

"What…" Faith stopped at the nursery, taking in the scene before her. "Right, ok, I'm here Baby, I'm here." Faith moved swiftly, slipping her arm around Buffy's waist and coaxing Buffy's arms over her shoulders.

"It hurts Faith," Buffy said, "it hurts."

"I know honey, I know" Faith said sympathetically, gently scooping Buffy into her arms and carrying her out to the car, Tara and Willow trailing only inches behind.

"What do you want us to do Faith?" Tara asked when they reached the front door. Buffy reached for the other blonde like a small child, "Tara will you stay with me, please?" she asked, her voice weak though there was a pleading, puppy dog eye type look in her own eyes.

"Of course I will Buffy," Tara smiled kindly, reaching out and giving her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

* * *

"Ok, I'll drive," Faith decided as she slipped Buffy gently into the back of the car, "Tara, Willow, could you sit with her in the back please?"

The other two women moved quickly, slipping into their seats either side of Buffy. Just as they began to hold Buffy's hands for support, Buffy squeezed back, harder as the intense pain of a contraction coursed through her. "Faith!" she screamed.

"It's ok Baby, not long now I promise." Faith said, leaning in to kiss Buffy's lips, effectively calming her down some.

"Xan Man!" she yelled over her shoulder, "baby time! Wanna meet us there?!"

"Got to get home to Anya!" He called back in a rush, "I'll come a little later."

Faith nodded, slipping into the car and slamming the door and starting it up, tearing at full speed out of the driveway and down the street.

* * *

"I can't do this!" Buffy cried in the hospital bed in between contractions. "I'm not supposed to do this! Not on my own!"

Faith and Tara looked at one another, worried expressions crossing their faces before they looked back at Buffy.

"Yes you can. You're stronger than you think," Tara said.

"And you're not alone, B, you never will be so long as we're around. We're not going anywhere, B, we promise."

Tara nodded solemnly.

"I love you B, you can do this," squeezing just a slight fraction harder, Faith leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend's lips. Buffy closed her eyes, attempting to absorb herself in it as she kissed the girl she loved more than anything in the world back.

* * *

"She's so beautiful," Buffy looked down at the newborn baby in her arms as tears trailed slowly but steadily down her cheeks.

"What's her name?" Willow asked, her smile as wide as ever.

"Her name? Oh, ah, Valerie Elsa Danielle," Buffy answered, smiling at the thee women surrounding her, "because you were all my rescue. You especially," she leaned towards Faith, kissing her lips.

"Baby, if you want to, you can give the baby my name," Faith offered when they broke apart.

"I already did Faithie," Buffy said softly, confused.

"You can take it too. My name, Lehane."

Buffy nodded as a fresh round of tears fell. "I'd love to."


End file.
